1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductors. More particularly, the invention is in the field of semiconductor memory cells.
2. Background Art
One-time programmable memory cells, which can be programmed only once, can be generally utilized in any integrated circuit (IC) chip for storing information that is to be retained when the memory cells are no longer supplied with power. For example, one-time programmable memory cells can be utilized for storing information related to device identification, characteristics, and fabrication processes. A one-time programmable memory cell is typically programmed in a programming operation that irreversibly alters the structure of the memory cell.
A conventional one-time programmable memory cell can include a transistor including a gate oxide disposed between a gate and a substrate, which forms a body of the transistor, and a source and a drain, which are situated in the substrate adjacent to the gate. During a programming operation, a programming voltage can be applied to the gate to cause the gate oxide to break down, thereby programming the memory cell by irreversibly changing the gate oxide from an insulator to a conductor. To break down the gate oxide, a programming voltage of at least 6.0 volts can be required, which can, in turn, require a charge pump and associated circuitry. However, the charge pump and the associated circuitry for providing the necessary programming voltage for the conventional one-time programmable memory cell can undesirably increase power consumption, complexity, and cost.